Daughter of Krypton
by cwatker222
Summary: Clark didn't come to Earth alone. He had a twin, whose only discernible power was the colour of her hair. She appeared normal. Something he desperately wanted. He didn't think it was fair to him. Every action has consequences. Wonder what his will be? Oliver/OC. Review. not updating till I get at least 2 reviews
1. Chapter 1

**AN; Okay, I am taking a risk with this story, since I am basically bashing Clerk, Lana and the Kent's, but it will not always be like that, it is called progress, let me know if I should continue it. First Chapter.**

In my world, nothing is ever easy, nor is it fair. All my life, I had been overshadowed by my twin brother, my adoptive parents main concern was always him. School was my only escape from the pain of being overlooked, but that came with its own consequences. I had above average intelligence and every time my report card came, I was told to stop drawing attention to myself and my brother, like I couldn't be smart if I was normal. Yeah, I wasn't normal, well, among my own kind then I would be, but my brother and I were the last, unlike him, I remember everything, the sounds of my real parents voices, their faces, what where I came from looked like and our language. The whole time we were travelling, I was learning. My brother and I don't come from Earth, but a beautiful planet called Krypton, or at least it was beautiful before I watched it as it was destroyed. I still had nightmares about that, but I do remember the Green lanterns that followed the ship and spoke to me telepathically for most of the journey to Earth and they promised that I would see them again. They had explained to me that when I went to Earth, I would become Immortal. Even though I didn't understand at the time, my memory meant that I remembered and they made sense when I was old enough. We crashed in a field in Smallville and were found by our adoptive parents, Martha and Jonathan Kent. My brother demonstrated the strength of a Kryptonian and their invulnerability under the yellow sun. Me, I seemed to be at least human, the truth was that I was able to control my abilities to the point of appearing to be human, but with it had a cost, my hair was light brown with liberal green streaks in it and I had a birthmark travelling from right shoulder to left hip of a vine with flowers on it. Made me stand out when everyone realised they were real, not something a girl with a secret wants. My adoptive parents said it was a rare genetic mutation. It was just one of the differences between me and my brother, I could see the future and read and manipulate minds. This was explained to me by the Lanterns, who kept an eye over me at a distance. Variation was present in every race, with a race as advanced as Krypton there were bound to have many variations, such as hair, eye colour and powers under the yellow sun; I wouldn't have heat vision or x-ray vision, but I would have this power instead, grew up with it when it would take Clark, my brother, years to develop his own gifts. I, like my other abilities, kept this quiet, even from my own family. The Lanterns helped me to learn to control my gifts. I was born Tala-El of Krypton, but was raised Tempest Kent, a small town farm girl who rode horses like a cowgirl and played piano with a finesse the greatest musicians would envy and with a voice to match. My adoptive parents were more concerned with keeping Clark's secret then me, not in a harsh way, it was just that Clark was more likely to expose us then I was, if you ignored the hair, I spent a lot of time with the town children, especially Whitney Fordman, who looked out for me and acted as a brother figure. We were very close.

When I was 15, my brother found out that we were not human, yet no one saw fit to tell me at all. They all kept it a secret from me, even when meteor freaks, humans with mutated genes from the debris of my home planet, attacked me and Clark learnt more and more about our heritage. I spent more and more time playing my piano, trying to ignore the feelings of betrayal and isolation. Two weeks before I turned sixteen, I heard this beautiful singing and followed it. Everyone else was in town luckily as I found a box in the barn, my brothers Fortress of Solitude. The box was covered in Kryptonian symbols, reading _'For Tala-El, the hope and star of Krypton and my God daughter. Know that you are loved and that you carry the hopes of our people. May this guide you to your Love and throughout your life. Yours truly, your Godfather, General Zod'_. I opened the box, it reacted to DNA apparently and inside was a beautiful crystal locket with two insignia's on it. On the front was the inverted triangle with the letter S on it, the symbol of the House of El and on the back was another symbol, a Z, the sigil of Zod, General of the Kryptonian armies and betrayer. I slowly opened it and gasped. White light poured from it along with two images, a beautiful woman with golden hair and my blue eyes. The other was a dark, powerful man in military dress with dark hair and eyes and he was holding baby me as if I was the most precious thing in the world to him.

"Tala-El," started a dark melodic voice "daughter of the house of El, child of Lara and Jor-el, I am General Zod, your Godfather. I was once the best friend of your father Jor-el, but we had long since detested each other at the time of yours and your brother's birth. Your mother made me your Godfather in secret, when it became obvious that your father preferred your brother. If you have this locket, it means out planet has been destroyed and you and your brother have been sent to Earth. My dearest Tala, you were the brightest star on our planet, the next stage of our evolution and you were loved by so many. I have several plans in place if this eventuality happens and with them, I planned for your safety. When you turn 16, go into Metropolis and present this locket to the bank manager and tell him that Tala-El has come for her inheritance from General Zod. He will give you access to a very large bank account and a vault containing jewels and books from Krypton it has many different Kryptonian robes so you are always connected to your Kryptonian past and will give you a document that will emancipate you immediately. I knew when you were born that I had to step up because your father only saw you as an interesting mutation. I knew when I first held you that you were telepathic and that gave me hope. In the legends of Krypton, there are stories of our kind finding our soul mates and literally becoming one with them to the point of sharing our minds and very souls. If you find this man on your planet, he will live as long as you will, which will mean for an eternity and he will gain minor Kryptonian powers. It will mean that you will not be as alone as I was when my wife and son died. Your brother, Kal-El, will never be strong enough to do what he must for the protection of others even if it means taking one life for the good of many. I knew when I saw the two of you together, that he would not be a real twin to you. If he was on Krypton... well the Twin bond is sacred and for him to dismiss it even in infancy is most likely why you were so advanced at telepathy. This locket will sing Kryptonian lullabies when you can't sleep, the ones I and Lara once sang to you. Tala, know that I love you with all my heart and wear this necklace so that I am always with you and it will also imprint the knowledge of Krypton in your mind. I pray that you find happiness and that one day we will meet again."

Silent tears fell down my cheeks as I clutched the large crystal locket. It really was huge and heavy, yet I sensed it belonged to only me. The locket itself was about four inches long and 2 across and about an inch thick and was on a choker like thick silver chain. It was beautifully made with facets instead of a smooth oval shape so that it would sparkle like a diamond. This kind of Kryptonite would not harm me and it had given me the answers to so many questions and given me hope for the future. I wrapped the chain around my neck and secured it. I would never let it out of my sight. My brother would have kept this from me? Admittedly, he didn't know about the inheritance, but he must have known that if he couldn't open the box, it was because it wasn't meant for him and since I was his twin, then it would be meant for me. Just like Clark, he always hated the fact that I appears human, truth was I had the shorter end of the stick. Being able to see the future and read minds was not fun, even after the instructions of the Green Lanterns. On occasion those gifts have caused me great pain. Still, denying me my heritage was an all-time low for Clark and in just two weeks, I would be able to get the hell out of this backwater town. I saw myself in Star City until I graduate high school, returning to see my father just before he died and for the funeral, though I was partially hidden near a tree. I saw so much of the next four years, but past that was a blank.

**AN; Let me know what you think and if I should continue**


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later…

The past two weeks were spent preparing to leave Smallville once I gained my inheritance and my emancipation. It meant hiding the box and locket. I couldn't wear it as it would draw attention and Clark may attempt to take it from me and then take away my inheritance, probably because I am not the male heir of the house of El. I just needed an excuse to leave Smallville behind without drawing too much attention and possibly even make it seem like the best thing for me to do was get out of the town. I quickly forged a letter from some lawyer who died recently stating my inheritance and a new box for the locket with a forged letter from Zod. I called him Viktor Zod in the letter, but kept him as my godfather and I renamed myself to be Temperance Light and even included a birth certificate. I just needed the proper excuse to get out of Smallville and finally be appreciated, not having to hide my intelligence or any of my skills. I could finally get out from the oppressive shadow of Clark Kent, the twin who treated me like I was an enemy.

The opportunity to get out of Smallville came and was perfect. The package came for me on the morning of my 16th birthday, just before I left for school. Clark was not happy that he did not also get a present. I swear, he is like a spoilt child sometimes. Admittedly, the inheritance thing will seem suspicious to the Kent's, but since I have never actually displayed signs of power and besides my hair and the fact that I share the same eyes as Clark. If I do it right I may be able to swing it so that no one will question it. I decided to wait to open it until after school, in public at the Talon. Make a show of asking Lex to help me out with it all.

School was wonderful. I had always loved school. When I was younger, the football team sort of adopted me and treated me like a baby sister. That may explain why I have never had a date. I spent the day being carried to class on some portable bed. Everyone laughed when they saw me on it and the teachers thought it was hilarious as well. I got a beautiful charm bracelet from the team. A charm for each of the football players. It was fun at school because it was only there that I was treated well. Jonathon and Martha tried to treat us equally, but most of their attention was focused on Clark and his secret and telling me not to draw attention to myself because then it would draw attention to Clark. The Boys carried me to the Talon to buy me a birthday cupcake. Lex was already there.

"Well," he started smiling "it seems that the Roman tradition of inferiors carrying their superiors is alive again." The guys all laughed as they set me down, each kissed my cheek and headed to get me my cupcake.

"Hey Lex," I said. We were actually quite close since we shared a passion for music and the whole teased about hair abnormalities thing as well.

"Happy birthday Tempy," said Lex handing over a present wrapped in purple paper. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. We had a brother sister bond.

"Thanks Lexi," I said teasingly. I unwrapped it to reveal a beautiful diamond bracelet. "Lex, you shouldn't have" he just smiled before putting it on my wrist.

"Your my baby sister," said Lex "blood or not and I will treat you as one, god knows Clark won't. Besides, I have yet to meet anyone other than Clark that does not love you. Dad even likes you."

I just smiled, thanked him again and headed over to the football team and Whitney. As I did so, Clark stepped in front of me stopping me from walking to them. The Talon went quiet. The fights between the Kent Twins were legendary.

"What the hell are you doing with Lex?" said Clark "I already told you to leave him alone, there is nothing about you that will interest him."

"What the hell Clark!" I started "Lex is a friend, you don't control me." To that he struck me hard across my face, throwing me to the floor. I looked up to see the football team throwing Clark out and Lexi crouched beside me. He gently touched my rapidly bruising cheek and sighed when I winced.

"You are staying at the mansion tonight." He stated. When Lex was in protective mode, you didn't argue with him.

Lex drove me to his mansion in silence. His thoughts were in turmoil, flickering back and forth between anger, confusion, worry and betrayal. Made sense since his friend just attacked his baby sister. I was just glad that I had taken my bag with me. At the Mansion, Lex sat me on the sofa, gave me a drink and sat in front of me to check the growing bruise. He winced sympathetically.

"I can't believe that Clark would do that to you." Said Lex. I just forced a smile.

"Well, he did," I said "and now I am not sure I can stay in Smallville." Lex smiled sadly.

"Hey," he said softly "it was probably a meteor related power. You know he would never really hurt you." I just turned to him.

"Lex, that is not the point," I replied "I learnt that he hates me enough to hurt me. I knew that he wasn't happy with me today. I got that strange package in the mail and he didn't get one and then with how the football team have been carrying me about all day. It's just too much. I can cope with the emotional abuse, I can cope with mom and dad preferring him over me, God knows they only adopted me because Clark and I are Twins, but knowing that he will physically hurt me under the right, or should I say wrong, influence, terrifies me."

"What terrifies you Tempest?" asked the smooth and commanding voice of Lionel Luther. I turned my face to look the opposite direction. If he saw the rapid bruise I could feel developing. Lionel would not be happy.

"Lex," started Lionel in a controlled voice that promised retribution "Why is Tempest turning away from me and why is she afraid of someone? And those two things better not connect in any way."

I sighed, stood and finally turned to face Lionel, tilting my head so that my hair his my bruise. I heard his slow approach and his expensive suit came into view. I saw him raise his hand and he gently lifted my chin, forcing me to meet his gaze and my hair to fall away from its guarded secret. His gaze went cold and his face fell into a mask. He was furious.

**Review so I know that it is worth me continuing.**


End file.
